Wireless communication systems, such as cellular voice and data networks, typically include multiple wireless access nodes spread over a geographic area through which wireless communication devices can register and receive wireless access to communication services. In many examples, the wireless communication devices are mobile, and can move between wireless coverage areas of the wireless access nodes. Across geographic regions, such as cities and rural areas, wireless coverage areas associated with more than one wireless service provider overlap and provide similar communication services.
These various wireless communication networks can allow a wireless communication device which receives wireless service from a home wireless network operator to also receive service from non-home, or “roaming,” wireless network operators via roaming agreements. However, these roaming agreements are typically broad agreements that allow a wireless communication device to roam anywhere on the roaming wireless communication network. When coverage areas of both a home and roaming wireless communication network overlap, a wireless communication device might seek roaming services while still in a coverage area of a home wireless network, such as due to fluctuating radio frequency (RF) conditions or other factors, which can lead to increased and unnecessary roaming costs.
Overview
Systems, methods, and software for controlling roaming of wireless communication devices onto wireless communication networks are provided herein. In one example, method of operating a wireless communication network is provided. The method includes, during a communication session initiation process between the wireless communication device and the roaming wireless communication network, receiving a request for policy information for the wireless communication device. Responsive to the request for the policy information, the method includes identifying a network address of a roaming gateway serving the wireless communication device and a paging tracking area identifier for the wireless communication device in the roaming wireless communication network. The method includes processing the network address and the paging tracking area identifier to determine a roaming authorization status for the communication session, and transferring the roaming authorization status for delivery to the roaming wireless communication system.
In another example, a wireless communication network configured to authorize roaming communications of a wireless communication device onto a roaming wireless communication network is provided. The wireless communication network includes a gateway node configured to receive a request for policy information for the wireless communication device during a communication session initiation process between the wireless communication device and the roaming wireless communication network. Responsive to the request for the policy information, a policy node is configured to identify a network address of a gateway serving the wireless communication device and a paging tracking area identifier for the wireless communication device in the roaming wireless communication network. The policy node is configured to process the network address and the paging tracking area identifier to determine a roaming authorization status for the communication session. The gateway node is configured to transfer the roaming authorization status for delivery to the roaming wireless communication system.